The currently fast spreading mobile phones are configured so that a liquid crystal display device (LCD) or other display device displays selection items corresponding to various types of functions, a user uses a cursor key to perform a selection operation and select a desired item, and the result of execution of that is displayed (see for example Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-140144